


family and summer days

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie POV, Family Relationships - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's summer and Charlie goes looking for the lone nephew who isn't outside playing with everyone.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Nephew and Uncle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	family and summer days

**Author's Note:**

> no alpha or beta, but THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for the characters and prompt, Frumpologist!!!   
> My characters were Albus Severus Potter and Charlie Weasley. And the line prompt was "It's all Greek to me." I hope you like this humble submission!

* * *

It’s a picturesque sunny day at the Potter mansion. Newly restored and refurbished and now with the appearance of being well lived in, Charlie thinks it makes a fine home for his little sister and her family. There’s ample room for the kids and cousins to romp around, and heaps of green yard for a Quidditch pitch.

He can’t help but smile as he watches them all outside now.

Laughter wafts in the breeze and Charlie smiles. They’re all healthy, active, and enjoying the day together…

Well. Almost all of them.

One of his nephews is missing.

The one Charlie has the hardest time bonding with… He slips his hands in his pockets as he turns on his heel, making for the large house. Time to put a change to that usual.

* * *

He almost laughs when he finds Albus Severus Potter: hunched over a large tome on a sofa in the library.

Original.

Time to shake things up a little bit. Challenge the norm. “And what are you doing inside, young man? Wasting a sunny summer day on?”

His nephew doesn’t bother looking up. “Ancient runes,” he answers dully. There’s a thread of defense in his clipped answer. As if he’s already tried explaining himself many times this morning.

Charlie isn’t dissuaded. “Tackling some assigned reading for school already?”

“Not assigned.”

“Supplementary—forgive me, nephew. I forget how literal and precise you are. Old age and time away makes me forgetful.” 

Albus’ lips quirk in the smallest hints of a smile and he at last looks up from the book in his lap. “Not supplementary or suggested either. I just want to know more outside of the standard Fourth Year curriculum.” He pauses and shrugs, as if used to being told off at this point. Or called names. “And for the record, you’re not that old Uncle Charlie. Not as old as Uncle Bill, at least.”

“Thank you.” Charlie covers the distance between them in a few smooth strides, taking his time to study the book. For as different as he and his nephew are, Albus reminds him so much of Percy. And maybe if Percy had felt a bit more loved and like he belonged… Maybe… Things would have happened differently when they mattered.

Maybe Albus needs to remember there’s a place for him and his studious self in this family, too

He lifts his eyes to Albus’ forest green eyes. Winks and flashes a crooked smile. “Looks all Greek to me, kid.”

“Then old age has made you dumb as well as daft.” Albus doesn’t even blink. “It’s ancient Celtic runes.”

“Ah.” Charlie squints down at the book. “So it is. It’s a beautiful afternoon, and my failing eyes are straining some in here. Maybe you wouldn’t mind refreshing my memory on a few of these outside? We could had some lemonade out under the trees?”

“Too close to the Quidditch area.” Albus shakes his head. “They’ll all laugh and tease that I’m reading again.”

“Not when you tell them you’re teaching me.” Charlie holds his chin up higher. “I’d like to see them laugh about that. So… what d’you say?”

He’s relieved when Albus smiles a genuine smile back. Closes the book. Stands. And walks with him outside. It’s not much, but maybe it’s a little kindness that will make all the difference for his nephew.


End file.
